parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mermaid of Notre Dame part 1 - “The Bells of Notre Dame”
(As the Walt Disney Pictures logo fades off the screen, the chorus heard in the background mixes with the bells of Notre Dame cathedral ringing. A long zoom in through the city until we reach Chel singing to a group of children watching her puppet show.) * Chel: (Singing) Morning in Paris, the city awakes to the bells of Notre Dame. the fisher girl fishes, the baker girl bakes, to the bells of Notre Dame. to the big bells as loud as the thunder, to the little bells soft as a psalm, and some say the soul of the city's the toll of the bells, the bells of Notre Dame. * Chel: Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colours of sounds, so many changing moods. Because, you know, they don't ring all by themselves. * Lilo: They don't?!? * Chel: No, you silly girl! Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower, lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature? * Lilo: Who? * Chel: What is she? * Lilo: What? * Chel: How did she come to be there? * Lilo: How? * Chel: Hush! * Lilo: Ohhh... * Chel: Chel will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a woman and a monster! * (A wipe to a dark night. A band of heroes quietly proceeding down the Seine, hoping to avoid detection. A baby in the man's arms begins to cry.) * Chel: (Singing) Dark was the night when our tale was begun on the docks near Notre Dame. * Gran: Shut it up, will you! * Ugga: We'll be spotted! * Grug: Hush, little one! * Chel: (Singing) Four frightened heroes slid silently under the docks near Notre Dame. * Black Canary: Four gilders for safe passage into Paris. * Chel: (Singing) But a trap had been laid for the heroes and they gazed up in fear and alarm at a figure whose clutches were iron as much as the bells. * Gran: Mistress Maleficent! * Chel: (Singing) The bells of Notre Dame. Mistress Maleficent longed to purge the world of vice and sin. And she saw corruption everywhere except within. * Maleficent: Bring these hero vermin to the Palace of Justice. * Zamaron: (To Grug) You there! What are you hiding!?! * Maleficent: Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from him. * Chel: He ran! * (As Grug tries to escape with his baby, Maleficent gives chase on horseback. He reaches the doors of Notre Dame and pounds on them.) * Grug: Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary! * (Maleficent finally catches up to him on the steps of the cathedral. She rips the still covered bundle from his arms, and kicks him, sending him crashing to the cement steps, where he is knocked unconscious. The baby begins to cry.) * Maleficent: A baby? * (Maleficent uncovers the baby's head, seeing the deformed infant.) * Maleficent: (gasps) A monster! * (She looks around, searching for a way to dispose of the creature. She sees a well, and rides over to it. She is about to drop the baby down the well when a voice (a lightning flash between Chel and Queen Clarion) shouts out.) * Clarion: Stop! * Chel: Cried Queen Clarion. * Maleficent: This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs! * Clarion: (Singing) See there the innocent blood you have spilt on the steps of Notre Dame * Maleficent: I am guiltless--he ran, I pursued. * Clarion: (Singing) Now you will add this child's blood to your guilt on the steps of Notre Dame * Maleficent: My conscience is clear! * Clarion: (Singing) You can lie to yourself and your minions, you can claim that you haven't a qualm, but you never can run from or hide what you've done from the eyes. The very eyes of Notre Dame! *Chel: (Singing) And for one time in her life of power and control. Maleficent felt a twinge of fear from her immortal soul *Maleficent: What must I do? *Clarion: Care for the child, and raise it as your own. *Maleficent: What? I'm to be saddled with this misshapen-- *(She pauses as a thought creeps across her face.) *Maleficent: Very well. But let her live with you, in your church. *Clarion: Live here? But where? *Maleficent: Anywhere. (Singing) Just so she's kept locked away where no one else can see. *Maleficent: The bell tower, perhaps. And who knows--our Lord works in mysterious ways. *Maleficent: (Singing) Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be of use to me. *Chel: And Maleficent gave the child a cruel name. A name that means half-formed... Ariel! *Chel: (Singing) Now here is a riddle to guess if you can sing the bells of Notre Dame. Who is the monster and who is the woman? Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells of Notre Dame! Category:Abeiscool40 Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts Category:Scenes Category:Movie Parts Category:Transcripts